a Christmas wish
by HussleGirl87
Summary: Rory makes a wish for Christmas for a family


A young Rory made a wish for a father and a good man for her mother Lorelai.

Rory and her mother meet Luke a few months back when her pet calpeter die and asked him to come. And knew he would be a good daddy for her once she found out his name she asked Santa for him to be her daddy and a little brother or sister.

What she did not that her Christmas wish was going to coming true.

Lorelai walk in the diner with Rory on her hip. Luuuuuuukkkkkeeeee in a singing voice coffee for me and hot chocolate for little me with a smile

HE came out the kitchen and smiled as he dilver food hoping that miss patty didn't see him smile because of Lorelai he walks to her table.

HE noticed that something was wrong with her. What can I get for you

Coffee and hot chocolate

Coffee will kill you anything to eat.

Chicken nuggets please Rory asked in a small voice.

Coming up you want dead cow

Yes please Lorelai said cheer in her voice.

Luke left and made their food when Lorelai phone rang

HE walk back in with hot chocolate and the drink of death. No phones.

Cold she mouth

Outside now he pointed to the door

Meanie stick out her tough sip of the coffee headed for the door before hanging up ugh.

What is wrong he sits down as he brings back their plates.

That was my mother. Demanded that I show up to the Christmas party and Rory is dressed like a little lady. I only go for one thing the amazing apple tarts. There are so many snobby people who ask if I married or want to know why I am not with Chris he not right he never wanted to be a father or apart of our lives. I need a date no one to ask. Luke

HE takes a deep breath said I'll go with you and Rory we can come up with a story hell I can be your fincee for the night.

HE doesn't want anyone to know that he wants to be with Lorelai.

Lorelai was shocked by he answer and reaction to her rant. Really Luke that is nice.

Mommy says yes please

Lorelai smile and look at her daughter and then back to Luke that is yes

Christmas dinner

The three of them was dressed nicely Luke was in a black suit with a red tie Lorelai in a red dress Rory was in a red and black dress that when she Trwiling around made sound and she would laugh. As they stand outside of the Gilmore mansion.

Waiting for a maid to open up the door. Lorelai and Luke came up with a story about their fake engagement she was even wearing his mother ring secretly she never wanted to take it off. The maid took their coats.

They had hands before walking into the living room. Richard our daughter came and she brought a man Emily said shocked look on her face.

Richard walk over to his daughter and granddaughter to meet Lorelai new boyfriend hello Lorelai and Rory and who may this be?

Hi grandpa said hugging his legs hi grandma look as she spinning around smiling as her dress made swishing sound.

Pretty dress Richard said.

A young lady doesn't do that in a dress Emily said.

Hi mom and dad this is my fincee Lucas Danes.

Nice to meet you Mrs Gilmore and Mr Gilmore holding his hand out to be shake it.

Richard well hello so you want to marry my daughter hun? Richard took Luke to another room so they could talk.

Rory went around spinning around and being a 4 year old at a party.

Emily and Lorelai was tatalking about her fincee and why they were just meeting him now at the biggest event of the year to Society world..

A man walked in and notnoticed Rory who was sitting on the sofa sipping on a Sheryl temple. Walked over to her and hi rory she looked up scared she looked are for Luke and Lorelai she them got up and ran to them Rory come back i won't hurt you

Daddy she ran to Luke scarry man.

Without thinking Luke pick up a scared Rory that she had called him daddy

Why is Rory calling that man daddy when her father is right there

Because Luke has been a father to her and will be one to her once we are married. I never told her to call him that she did because it feels right to her. Christopher never been there for her in the 4 years of life. Rory is scared of him and doesn't know that Chris is her father. Let go let take her home Luke im ready to go.

They left and never came back.

E

Funny what a year makes

Luke and Lorelai came up with a fake engagement which turn out become true. Luke adopted Rory as his own marrying Lorelai this year on Christmas day. Rory Christmas wishes came true. A wish she made on a star that she get a father and her mother happiest and found true love in Luke.

That new year Lorelai told Luke as the ball dropped that he was going to be a daddy again by saying happy new year daddy.

Merry Christmas 2017

Thanks for reading


End file.
